


Cat's Eyes

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [45]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Techie and Matt adopt a cat





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/gifts).



Millicent was his brother's cat. She was fairly nice but she was still his brother's and she therefore preferred his company over Techie's.

It was then that Matt decided to take Techie to adopt a kitten of his own. "Your brother won't get upset. You could come back with a Bantha and he would allow it!" he laughed.

And now they stood in a room filled with kittens viable for adoption. Techie looked around nervously at them all. Their size made him feel self-conscious. "I don't know. They're so small, Matt! I feel like I could hurt them..." he murmured, shaking his head.

"What do you want to do?" Matt asked.

Techie shrugged and looked around the room. His eyes started to adjust, clicking and whirring as they adapted. A sound caught his attention and he turned his head, eyes focusing in on an older cat missing a front leg. The cat moved again, reaching out with its paw through the bars of the cage. "Matt, look!" Techie breathed.

Matt watched as Techie moved closer, noting the way the cat reacted whenever his eyes made any kind of noise. "It's your eyes! The cat can hear them!"

Techie laughed brightly at this revelation. "They're beautiful," he said.

"So..?"

"Hm?"

"You want them?"

Techie blushed and nodded his head, perking up when he heard the cat start to purr.


End file.
